Cassie and Kyle
by scottiedog
Summary: A rough first meeting. A kind love later that grows into something more. Along the way they both trade war stories and meet new/old enemies along the way.
1. Cassie, Sheldon and Kyle

Disclaimer: Do not own the following shows; JAG/NCIS belongs to DPB, Don P. Bellisario Productions; CBS, Paramount, etc; Stargate SG1 belongs to Sci-Fi Channel, Showtime, Paramount, etc.; CSI New York and CSI Miami belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions and Paramount, etc.

_

* * *

_

_A/U: In this story I have Sheldon Hawkes as reservist in the Navy as Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. With the reservist now serving our country, I thought this would be a perfect place to put him._

* * *

NOTES: DOD= Department of the Defense

HS= Homeland Security

CO= Commanding Officer

* * *

It had been like any other day in the infirmary of the U.S.S. Seahawk. Sitting by her patient Cassie realized the day's events began to tire her out. In retrospect it shouldn't have surprised her.

The navy medical corps had been updating on their computers, the cases that they had the last couple days, while Cassie was updating and uploading hers to Homeland Security. She had to update to the *DOD and *HS on a regular basis. She hated spying on other people. With her unique blood type she was able to determine if there was a danger to the outside world.

The next half hour became a bit of blur in her mind but the main facts were there.

Captain Ingles radioed down to the infirmary that there was a chopper coming in with wounded. By the time we all got to the flight deck the corpsmen were unloading the first round of the wounded. Cassie and her colleague Lieutenant Commander Sheldon Hawkes were the only two surgeons on ship of 5,000 on board.

Cassie heard Sheldon gasp. She knew he only did that if he felt he couldn't handle a situation that provoked memories of someone close or he was having difficult time in surgery. On those times Cassie was close to take over. She never reported it because she felt it would hinder his record. On a selfish reason, she needed him here, if she let him go she would be the only one.

Cassie yelled above the noise of the chopper rotator blades, "Sheldon?"

Sheldon came out of his daze and his automatic care of the patient looked up at Cassie with recognition, compassion and a small amount of fear in his brown eyes.

Cassie knew right then that she would be taking the case. She nodded her head and got back to looking at the wounded with minor injuries when a hand touched her wrist. She looked up to find her favorite uncle staring back at her and mouthing, "Go".

She didn't need to be told twice. Cassie took off at a dead run to the infirmary to check on Hawkes' patient.

* * *

Daniel watched as Cassie ran to the infirmary. He then turned his head to look a Hawkes. What he saw just about drove him to his knees. He had the same look with Sha're was taken and the same when Vala was hurt. Daniel put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon looked up at Daniel. What he saw reminded him of his boss from his civilian days, Detective Mac Taylor. As he took a deep breathe Sheldon gathered strength from the friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to make the call?" Daniel asked as he and Hawkes walked off the flight deck and headed toward the infirmary via the outer hatch door.

Sheldon shook his head, "This one I have to do on my own," he smiled slightly, "thank you for the support."

"Anytime. Just let Cassie or I know when your ready to talk."

Sheldon nodded his head at Daniel. He knew he had the support from his CO but also from this guy who looked like he learned combat the hard way. Sheldon took a deep breath yet again, as he headed to the infirmary hatch to make a phone call, the hardest one he's ever made.


	2. Telling Mac

_Correction was made: I reviewer was kind enough to inform me of my mistake in chapter one. It is fixed._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own the following shows; JAG/NCIS belongs to DPB, Don P. Bellisario Productions; CBS, Paramount, etc; Stargate SG1 belongs to Sci-Fi Channel, Showtime, Paramount, etc.; CSI New York and CSI Miami belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions and Paramount, etc.**

_

* * *

_

_A/U: In this story I have Sheldon Hawkes as reservist in the Navy as Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. With the reservist now serving our country, I thought this would be a perfect place to put him._

* * *

**NOTES: DOD= Department of the Defense**

**HS= Homeland Security**

**CO= Commanding Officer**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As he quietly walked into the infirmary Sheldon watched the hustle and bustle of the medical staff as they prepared for surgery that was going on in the next room. He knew that he could make the phone call in Cassie's office. He also knew that she would insist on it. Sheldon walked into Cassie's office closed the hatch and immediately sat down in her office chair with fatigue and worry radiating from his body. He put his folded hands on her desk in front of him and prayed for strength. He then picked up the phone, "I need to make a ship to shore call to Detective Mac Taylor, New York Police Department Crime Lab."

Sheldon put his head in his hand as he listened to the connection on the phone.

**New York Police Department, Crime Lab**

Standing in front of his office, Mac answered the phone after a couple of rings, "Taylor"

"Mac it's Sheldon"

Mac sat down in his office chair and held onto the phone like a lifeline. Ever since Sheldon had been called up, he was hoping not to get the dreaded next of kin phone call from the Navy Chaplain. Mac could hear fatigue in Sheldon's voice. "Shel, what's going on?"

Back on the Seahawk, Sheldon was trying to calm his breathing down or he was going to have a panic attack, which involved stress when he was overly worried over something or someone either on the boat or in the crime lab. _"I need you to get a hold of Horatio Caine in Miami. His son Kyle was on the medical chopper that landed not twenty minutes ago. He has multiple injuries. Cassie will know more when she's done. She is with him right now. I had to remove myself because I recognized him when he was carried off the chopper."_

Danny walked into Mac's office when he overheard Mac's conversation on the phone. He also noticed the way Mac was holding the receiver of the phone. His knuckles were white and his hand was gripping the headset. He decided to stay, so took a seat and waited until Mac was done.

"Alright Shel….I will call him…..keep your head up and watch your back…..talk to you soon," then Mac hung up put his elbows on his desk and then dropped his head in his hands.

"Mac?" Danny asked quietly with his Staten Island accent showing through like it always did.

Mac looked up then to see Danny in one of his office chairs. He relaxed a little as he replied to Danny's question, "Kyle Harmon is in the infirmary on the Seahawk."

"Aren't they out in the Med?"

Mac nodded his head; "I need to get a hold of Lieutenant Caine in Miami."

Danny nodded his head as a way of understanding, "What do you want us to do?"

"Have Jo be in charge while I head down to Miami. You guys need to do your jobs and help Jo if she needs it."

"You got it Mac. How are you going to go down there?"

Mac smirked for the first time since the phone call, "Call in a favor or two. Now down to business, do you want something?"

"Yeah our perp is leaving us clues," Danny said as a he handed Mac the printout from trace.

Mac looked at the printout with a frown to seriousness to eyes widening in horror.

"What's wrong Mac?" Danny asked as he watched Mac grab his coat jacket off of the back of his chair.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Jo, Lindsay, Hawkes and myself."

Mac took a deep breath. Ever since Stella headed to Louisiana, a few months ago, then dealing with Shane Casey, the stress level had been almost doubled, "Ron Saris is back."

Danny's eyes widened, "Isn't that the guy who was supplying guns down in Miami?"

"He is also Kyle's _step_-dad."

Danny let out a low whistle, "Do you think he was trying…"

Mac nodded his head, his answer to Danny's question, "The only way to know for sure is to go to Miami and talk to Caine. I need all of you to watch your backs."

Danny nodded his head as he looked into Mac's eyes. He noticed that they were steady and confident, back to being the boss they all knew and loved. He knew the friend was from when Mac was in the Marines, "Take care and we will see you when you get back."

"Will do," Mac said as he then headed toward the elevator and then on to JFK airport.


	3. Mac's surprise & meeting  the airport

_A/N: I am re-doing Chapter three. I am adding a little bit more on the chapter. I will get to Chapter Four soon. Working on another story that I need to finish which is "A Kindred Spirit" that includes Cassie as well. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Let me know if it needs twicked a little. Thanks a bunch. SC_

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own the following shows; JAG/NCIS belongs to DPB, Don P. Bellisario Productions; CBS, Paramount, etc; Stargate SG1 belongs to Sci-Fi Channel, Showtime, Paramount, etc.; CSI New York and CSI Miami belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions and Paramount, etc.

_A/U: In this story I have Sheldon Hawkes as reservist in the Navy as a Lieutenant Commander. I thought this would be a perfect place to put him._

NOTES: DOD= Department of the Defense

HS= Homeland Security

CO= Commanding Officer

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Once Mac reached JFK airport he sought out his long time friend, Harmon Rabb Jr. They had met at a bar when Mac accepted the job with the NYPD after resigning from the Marines. Harm was going through survivors guilt and was sitting at the bar getting royally soused. Mac had understood perfectly; he had been there with Corporal Whitney. He had helped the then young lieutenant by talking it through. Now, Harm was a retired Admiral in the Navy with a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters.

As Mac rounded the corner of the hanger, he noticed Harm and Mattie getting the by-plane ready for take off, he smiled, "Hey you two."

Mattie turned at Mac's voice and immediately had a small smile on her face, "Hey 'Uncle' Mac."

Harm watched the urgency of his friend and noticed they didn't have time for small talk, "Mattie is that line in?"

Mattie looked at her handy work. Nothing was coming off this baby, "Yup, the line is in and in working order, sir?" She jumped down and mocked saluted them both.

Both Harm and Mac grinned at Mattie's antics and returned the salute.

"Well, you ready to head to Miami," Harm asked as he climbed into the cockpit.

Mac nodded his head as proceeded to get into the passenger side of the by-plane.

Harm radioed the air traffic controller in the tower that they were ready to take off and within 10 minutes they were up in the air headed to Miami.

Miami-Dade Police Department Crime Lab

Ryan put the phone down on its cradle and sighed. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to tell his boss, that he looked to as a father, that his son Kyle was in the infirmary on the USS Seahawk and that Mac from the New York Lab was on his way here. He got up and out the door of the A/V lab before anyone could find out what was wrong.

Ryan took a deep breath as he knocked on Horatio's door and heard "enter" come with in. As he took in his boss' office at a glance, Ryan also knew that H was watching his every move.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan knew spitting out what he had to say was the easiest route, so he just said what he came to say, "I received a call from Detective Jo Danville from the New York Crime Lab. Detective Mac Taylor is on his way here to speak to you about Kyle."

Horatio's face blanched just a little. His mask was back in place but anyone who knew him, knew that there was turmoil behind his eyes, "Continue Mr. Wolfe."

"At this point all I know is that Kyle is aboard the USS Seahawk."

Horatio got up grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and motioned for Ryan to follow. He proceeded down to the ballistics lab to talk to Calleigh to let her know that she was in charge of the lab while he was gone and explained why.

"Go H we'll be fine," Eric said after hearing where his brother-in-law was going.

"Let us know how he is," Calleigh said as her concern for Kyle was evident in her eyes.

"Will do," Horatio said as he and Ryan exited the ballistics lab and headed out toward the Hummers sitting outside the lab that would take them to the airport.

**Miami-Date Airport,**

**Miami Airport**

Horatio Caine watched as the yellow by plane landed with barely a bump. When he had arrived he had informed security that a Detective from New York was landing and that it had to do with National Security. He had given the play-by-play from General O'Neill not six months ago and knew if something happened to Kyle that it had to be big.

Both Horatio and Ryan watched as Detective Mac Taylor and another man exit the by plane with precision of military men. He knew that Mac had been in the Marines but he didn't know about the pilot, who he watched with interest. The pilot stood at about 6'4" built like a football player but had the ear markings of someone who had been in the service for quite sometime.

Once the two were close enough Mac began the introductions, " Lt. Horatio Caine and Officer Ryan Wolfe meet Harmon Rabb Jr."

"Hello Sir"

Harm waved him off, "I have been out of the Navy for a good two years please its Harm or Hammer which ever you prefer."

Ryan was confused just a little. He had heard about the dirty nuke on the news and a couple of fighter planes were heading it away from the carrier group after that he just ignored it and went back to his work, which at that time was being a beat cop, "Sir I am a little curious, were you one of the pilots that lead a dirty nuke away from the carrier group?"

Harm looked slightly embarrassed, "Yes I was Mr. Wolfe. Feels like it was yesterday but an actuality it has been about 12 years ago now."

Ryan nodded his head as he noticed H and Mac wanted to get down to business. So switching gears he started the conversation, "What's going on with Ryan?"

H knew that Ryan was getting down to business but he knew that a public airport like this had to have "ears" and didn't want anybody tipping their hand when it came to his son, "Gentleman why don't we talk about this in a more private setting."

The all agreed and headed off toward the Crime Lab and it's secure conference room.


	4. Horatio learns about Saris

A/N: I am sorry that is has been awhile. More like a year since I posted. RL has been in the way alot lately. Hope to have another chapter up before to long. SC

* * *

_Disclaimer: Do not own the following shows; JAG/NCIS belongs to DPB, Don P. Bellisario Productions; CBS, Paramount, etc; Stargate SG1 belongs to Sci-Fi Channel, Showtime, Paramount, etc.; CSI New York and CSI Miami belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions and Paramount, etc._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Once all four men were in the secure conference room, Mac gave them what Danny Messer, had given him.

"Before leaving New York, we had a crime scene that involved a shooting of a young woman," pulling the flash drive from his pocket and inserted into a computer sitting on the conference room table and pulled the picture up on the screen, "we thought she was a prostitute at first but when Sid did the autopsy we found this on her right ankle," showing them tattoo of an anchor, "my CSI Danny Messer ran bullets from this young woman and found serrations that match the ones here in Miami."

Horatio started putting the pieces together and didn't like what he was coming up with, "Saris is back isn't he?"

Mac looked right at Horatio, "Yes he is. By the time I had all this information I had just I had just gotten off the phone with Sheldon Hawkes who is my other CSI, who was recalled back to active duty, and is on the USS Seahawk.  He informed me that Dr. Cassandra Fraiser is performing surgery on one Kyle Harmon who has multiple injuries."

All four were quiet as they processed the information that they were given. As they pondered what to do next, there was a knock on the door. Horatio got up to see who was on the other side of the door. What his saw was a young woman with curly hair tied in a pony tail and canvas bag over shoulder. "Is my father here? The lady over in reception said he was in here."

"Who is your father?" H asked.

"Mattie what are you doing here?" Harm asked as he stood behind Horatio. He had heard her voice at the door and came directly behind the Lieutenant.

"Cassie called. Kyle is being transferred to Miami Dade Memorial Hospital in two days. He insisted infact. I am here for back up. Cassie also said that whoever is after Kyle tried to gain entrance to the infirmary but was left with a hole between the eyes. She called mom to talk to Hawkes because he is the one that stopped the guy and now he is having battle shakes."

Harm nodded his head. If any one understood what Sheldon was going through it would be his beloved Sarah. She maybe retired but she had access to a lot classified contacts. General O'Neill and Cassie Fraiser being one of them.

Horatio turned to Admiral Rabb, "Is your wife safe out there in the Med?"

Harm grinned, "Yeah she'll be safe. Most of the crew knows her, especially the retiring age." He looked at Mac, Ryan and the Horatio. "She is a retired Colonel in the Marine Corps and knows about the special project that General O'Neill and Cassie are involved in."

Horatio nodded. He was glad that, that was the only thing that he didn't need not have to worry about. H turned back to Mattie who was anxious to get going. "I'd like to go with you?"

Mattie turned to her father who she had silent conversation with, and shook her head no. "Lt. Caine my ride is an F-22 raptor and seats two, if you come with me your gonna have to follow my orders. Will you be able to follow my orders because if you can't there is no sense in you going."

Horatio nodded his head. "I'll follow orders." He wanted to see his son and if this was the only way to do it, he would most definitely follow orders.

Mattie nodded her head. "We leave in 10. Make sure you have everything the want to take with you that is small enough for being gone at least a week."

"I'll be ready."

Mattie nodded her head once then turned to her dad, "See aboard Cap'n". She in turn gave him a sloppy salute and headed out to the way she come.

Wolfe was stunned. He had never seen a girl Mattie's age give a dressing down to H. He was always dressing down the new recruits. How could the girl talk to H like that?

Harm turned to look at Ryan Wolfe's expression and chuckled, "Mr. Wolfe is it?"

Ryan nodded.

"Mattie has always spoken like that to me and she has become an awesome pilot. When I was in the navy she had more tact than what you saw. Since I retired from the navy she has gotten back to talking to me with her unique personality. Ryan, she has been my ward since her father decided being a father was not his cup of tea."

"What happened sir?"

"Her father drowned himself in alcohol and left a 15 year old in care for a dilapidated air strip that her mother had owned for centuries."

Horatio now had new respect for the young woman. Coming from an abusive childhood himself, he understood Mattie that much more.

"Well gentleman," turning to Mac and Ryan, "thanks for the intel" turning to Horatio, "we better get a move on. She has the uncanny ability to start tapping her watch when someone is late. We have seven minutes to get out to the car and then from there an F-22 raptor as well as I in a bi-plane that needs to fueled while in mid air before making it to the med."

"Mr. Wolfe, tell Calleigh to contact me on the Seahawk once the evidence has arrived from New York. Mac it was nice to see you again. Thanks for the heads up." And with that Horatio left to get his to go bag out of his office and head out to where Retired Captain Harmon Rabb and Mattie waited.


End file.
